<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love of my life by captainvaldez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988416">love of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaldez/pseuds/captainvaldez'>captainvaldez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, JUST, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, and messing around, i'm just st00pid, it's not actually graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaldez/pseuds/captainvaldez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this moment, this agonizing moment, all she wanted was a pair of lungs and vocal cords to replace the cold cement of her body so that she could scream. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brick/Jason Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertmontauk/gifts">bunkernine (robertmontauk)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/gifts">leovaldez</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>p&gt;In this moment, this agonizing moment, all she wanted was a pair of lungs and vocal cords to replace the cold cement of her body so that she could scream. </p><p><br/>
Scream to warn her beautiful blonde lover of his awful fate as she hurtled through the air, straight at his handsome face.  </p><p><br/>
She had lost control, lost it all ever since she’d been blown out of her comfy place in the street by a flaming couch yelping obscenities at everything. </p><p><br/>
A hand had since grabbed her, and the last thing she’d heard was the agonized screeches of the stones being yeeted at her Jason and his... <em>girlfriend</em>.  </p><p>
    <em><br/>
He was cradling her against his chest, tears dripping down his face.  “I- It’s not what you think, love, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight-”</em>
  </p><p>
    <em><br/>
“Shh, Jason,” she’d murmured, wishing she had arms to stroke his hair.  “It’s okay.  I know.”</em>
  </p><p><br/>
She had delighted in Piper’s pained sobs as she put the pieces together.</p><p><em><br/>
“Jason, how could you?" she screamed, ugly tears running down her contorted face.  "How could you lead me on like this?  When you already </em>had<em> something?”</em></p><p>
    <em><br/>
“She’s not a thing, Piper," he had snarled.  "She’s the love of my life.”</em>
  </p><p><br/>
She was never going to hear Jason calling her the love of his life again.</p><p><br/>
Time seemed to slow as she made her way through the mass of debris and bodies separating her and the dashing son of Jupiter.  </p><p><br/>
The last thing she heard was his desperate cry to his people, “Romans! Please!” but he may as well have been pleading with only her.  Her mind filled with his low voice<br/>
begging her to<em> please, love, stop, we still have a future together!  We can get through this!  </em></p><p><br/>
If she’d had tear ducts, they would have been overflowing.  Then again, she was glad she couldn't cry.  She had to be strong, for her Prince Charming.</p><p><br/>
She hoped Jason knew that she’d never hurt him on purpose.</p><p><br/>
As the collision neared, her love’s beautiful blue eyes widened in disbelief and betrayal, cracking her heart into a million pieces.</p><p><br/>
Phoebe the brick’s last thought was <em>I’m so sorry, my love, </em>before her sharp corner connected with Jason’s soft flesh and</p><p> </p><p>the world</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>went</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I definitely lost braincells writing this.  I hope you did too, coz if you didn't, I have failed and must make this even weirder and more useless to effectively fry your brain.  This trash fic is simply a long-ass rant and vent disguised as a mediocre fanfiction... so.  Yay, my life has officially gone to shit.  I have 20 assignments to finish and I'm doing this sht instead.  And report cards come out tomorrow, so I REALLY NEED TO FINISH.  GODDAMMIT AO3- </p><p>Ennyhoo hope you liked, comments and kudos are super helpful coz my fckin self esteem really goes ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>